Duality
by dear cecil
Summary: The RED Spy and the BLU Spy seem to be missing the point of being enemies. At least sharing a bed is probably better than sharing company secrets.


Wrote this at the end of a nine hour stream. I was tired and feeling indulgent; the result, moderately kinky times between Spies.

* * *

The BLU Spy hissed as his RED counterpart pushed him up against the wall, balisong sliding beneath the lapel of his coat. His right hand was pinned against the wall at the wrist, the RED Spy digging his thumb into the soft middle every now and then while he breathed against the BLU Spy's jaw. No curses. No threats. No bites. Definitely no kisses.

Just breathing hot, heavy, even against his skin. His every inhalation like the warmth was being sucked from the BLU Spy's world, his every exhalation like a promise that it would be returned double, just as soon as… As soon as…

The BLU Spy didn't know, and he didn't want to wait. He had been waiting since the day they had met, years ago, on a base further north and colder, so much colder. It had made sense, in a way, for them to mingle breaths there. Here, in the hot desert, it was insane. The desert was a good place for insanity, he thought as he turned to catch the RED Spy's lips, settling for craning his neck forward since he was still pinned.

"I knew you would make the first real move," the RED Spy confided (in French, as they always spoke to each other) as he pushed harder into the BLU Spy, their chests pressing together. "You are so much more impulsive—"

The BLU Spy kissed him again, this time bringing his tongue into play whether the RED Spy wanted it to or not. It turned out that he wanted it. Their moans were hushed, movements as quiet as they could keep them here in the middle of nowhere, where even thoughts seemed to echo onward.

They could hear the battle, so close to them. Explosions rocking the midday sky. Gunshots ringing throughout the canyon, scaring off whatever foolish animals were left. Shouts of rage and cries of death and pure, primal fury, mere feet away as they pawed at each other, shedding the layers that both of their companies stupidly required, baring skin covered in sweat and matted chest hair, with scars from gunshots and blades and cigarettes and who knew what else.

The RED Spy ducked to bite the BLU Spy's neck, smirking against the man's skin as his gloved hand rested on the back of his neck, curling when the RED Spy's tongue trailed over his slick skin. "Oh, God," he whispered. "Tell me why we waited."

The RED Spy licked him again, both of their balisongs long since tucked away, now just his fingers tracing their way beneath the BLU Spy's lapels as he pulled him closer. "It was your fault," he said after he had gotten as many groans out of the BLU as he wanted. "You are the one who is supposed to make the move."

The BLU Spy hissed when the RED bit him on the collar bone, and gripped the back of the man's neck tighter. "This isn't a fucking game of chess, and I cannot read your mind." He chuckled once. "How did you even decide I should be the one to do anything?"

"I'm wearing red," the RED Spy said, "and you're wearing blue. Girls and boys, no?"

The BLU Spy rolled his eyes and pushed with all his strength away from the wall, flipping their positions with a smirk. "You are an asshole." He kissed him again, his fingers playing with the edge of the RED Spy's balaclava, relishing in the man's twitches each time he brushed the edge up, up, up…

"If you keep touching it, I'm going to think you want to see my face," the RED Spy said, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I do."

The RED Spy watched him for a moment, then pulled the BLU Spy back in with a shake of his head. "Impulsive. It is your company, you are all too used to instant gratification, immediate pleasure; these easy fixes—"

The BLU Spy rubbed his hand deliberately over the RED's crotch, palming his bulge through his ill-fitted, company-issued pants. He did it again, biting the RED Spy's bottom lip. He moved his hands away when the man went to grab for him, stifling a chuckle. "And you say I have a problem with instant gratification. Look at you; your mind is completely addled, simply because you cannot get your quick fix."

The RED Spy breathed heavily for a moment, then smirked. "You're right. Forgive me, my darling, for the slight against your methods. They of course have their purposes." He backed up against the wall, his hand sliding down his chest, onto the erection they could both see in his trousers. "However, you still have much to learn from mine, such as taking things into your own hands."

The BLU Spy watched the RED's hand move, slowly, slowly. It couldn't have been satisfying; it was a tease against himself, a tease against the BLU. "I value a helping hand." The BLU Spy pushed himself against the RED yet again, his hand covering the man's as they moved together, still so slow. "It gets the job done faster."

The RED Spy brought up his left wrist while he rubbed his hips into their hands, glanced at his watch. "Time is of the essence, of course." His free hand found its way to the BLU Spy's zipper, undoing it with more expertise than seemed fair, and he smiled fondly at the waistband of his briefs before plunging his hand in. "And we've already been away for so long, BLU… Things would go much easier if you would just come for me."

"Oh, fucking hell," the BLU Spy hissed, his hips jerking a bit before he buried his face into the RED's neck, doing his best to keep his hand working on the man's clothed cock while his own was beaten into submission. "You are a bastard," he groaned. "And more impulsive."

"You like it," the RED Spy murmured, laughter in his voice.

"No shit. God, keep going, keep—"

They both froze when they heard footsteps. Close, too close, they could both tell. They had been trained to figure out just that sort of thing, and now both of them were rigid with… what? Fear, or excitement? Neither was sure, but they still both ended up quickly grabbing each other's wrists and activating their cloaks.

Movement was possible with the cloaking device on, of course, or stealth would have been impossible. The problem was that even the smallest twitch could cause a glimmer in the air, and that movement drained the power of them. It was with these facts in mind that they stood still, the BLU Spy's forehead barely touching the RED Spy's cheek, his cock cupped by the simple warmth of the RED's hand, their legs nearly twining together.

Neither dared to breathe as they waited for their intruder to either show himself or move on.

It was a Scout—the BLU one, of course—scuffling his way through, tugging at his shirt collar, sweat glistening on his forehead. They didn't move for a full minute after his footsteps had faded away, but when they did, the RED's first move was to kiss the BLU's cheek, apropos of nothing. They were still cloaked. He finished the BLU Spy off while they were cloaked, too, and only bothered to take his off as he was reaching his hand up to his lips, a grin on his face and BLU's seed on his fingers.

"Do you like it?" the BLU Spy managed to ask after choking down hysterical laughter.

"Salty," the RED said simply.

The BLU Spy reached a hand into the RED's trousers, licking his lips. "We can compare, my friend. But since I didn't have the privilege of tasting my own, I believe you'll have to judge both and compare." He made quick work of the RED Spy, staring him in the eyes all throughout. "I don't know how if it's quite the same amount," he said as he lifted his fingers toward the RED's mouth, covered in the man's come.

Despite his teasing, the BLU Spy still caught his breath when the RED opened his mouth and licked his own come from the BLU's fingers.

"…so how was it?"

"Salty. Milkier, too." He licked the BLU Spy's hand again, leaned down to kiss him before he could move away. It didn't matter; he wouldn't have flinched, if he'd been given the chance. He clutched the RED's suit with his clean hand and groaned.

The battle ended. The BLU Team had failed, the Administrator announced angrily. The BLU Spy did not care about his team's loss as he kissed the RED Spy again before zipping up his pants, grinning. "I will win next time." He backed away; raked his gaze over the RED Spy as though a mere look could tear his clothes from him, leave him bare before the BLU's eyes.

"I look forward to it, my friend," the RED said with a quirk of his lips. He cloaked. The only hints at his existence were his light footsteps, and the hand he brushed over the BLU Spy's arm when he passed.

When the RED was definitely gone, the BLU Spy just leaned against the wall, plucking a cigarette from his case. He contented himself by closing his eyes and imagining what features might lie beneath his balaclava.


End file.
